Familia
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Por lo que tanto habían luchado, ellos dos al fin juntos. Eran una familia. Pero... ¿por qué se sentía tan distante? ¿por qué ya no había besos, abrazos...? No supieron en que punto dejaron de ser amantes, padres; no supieron cuando dejaron de ser una familia. YAOI/SLASH. ONE-SHOT. LEMMON


Dedicado a la que me ha ayudado a pasar mis materias de quinto año :v

 **Hola mis adorables entes. He venido con un one-shot, que más que eso es como un capítulo perdido de un fic que hace mucho que estoy escribiendo; aun no lo acabo pero espero subirlo en algún momento; claramente es un fic de la SUPER-FAMILY, por ello si eres nuevo por aquí te dejo claro que este es un fic YAOI/SLASH (Lo que significa que es un Chico X Chico, es decir, fic GAY), si no te gusta o no quieres perder la imagen que tienes de estos héroes entonces cierra la página :3**

 **En fin. Este fic es dedicado a la chica que me ayudó a pasar las tres materias que debía ¡Querida** **ladyshine ale.** **! Ya sabes que te amo, bastarda.**

 **Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de MARVEL COMICS. Sin más demora, que empiece el fic.**

 **ACCIÓN!**

 **FAMILIA**

Siempre le dirían que era un irresponsable, que no era un héroe, que solo era un niño rico que le gustaba fabricar sus juguetes. Sintiendo el gélido clima que aun siendo verano, pareciera que ese ambiente en Manhattan concordaba con sus sentimientos. Dando otro trago palpando con su lengua el wisky sintiendo como raspaba su garganta.

-Señor, yo recomiendo que deje de tomar; solo se está lastimando más-dijo la voz robótica de JARVIS.

-Es Wisky no metralla, así que no molestes-dijo bebiendo el resto del vaso de un trago para después encaminarse al interior de la torre para acercarse perezosamente al mini bar llenando a tope el vaso. ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Realmente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había tomado hasta ahora.

-Tony-escuchó tras él girándose para ver al joven castaño que lo miraba con preocupación, este se acercó hasta el moreno poniendo sus manos en su rostro sonrojado-Tony, ¿estas ebrio?-este no respondió-por dios ¿Cuántas llevas?-preguntó tomando la botella alejándola de él al igual que el vaso para encaminarlo al sofá al centro de la habitación-Debería llamarle a Steve ¿a qué hora llega?-

-¡Ja! No te ilusiones, no va a llegar-dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso pelearon?-dijo sintiendo un atisbo de miedo en la boca del estómago. Tony se levantó caminando a la barra del mini bar importándole poco la pregunta anterior.

-Tienes 17, ¿Verdad Pete?-este solo asintió-falta medio año más e irás a la universidad, el tiempo pasa rápido ¿verdad?-dijo con una leve sonrisa dando un trago más al vaso-¿Dónde quisieras ir? Personalmente elegiría Harvard para ti, o quizá Georgetown-dijo dando tragos consecutivos cada vez más largos-aunque tal vez quieras ir más lejos, otro país; unas llamadas y podrías ir a Oxford, la mejor universidad que quieras solo con una llamada, no seria…-

-¡PAPÁ!-dijo Peter cuando en un segundo ya estaba frente al moreno, tomó su vaso y lo lanzó contra la pared dejando una mancha en esta-¡No me voy a ir de tu lado! No ahora que más me necesitas-Tony se sentó en una de los bancos del mini bar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, y Peter se sentó secundándolo-no seré tu hijo de sangre, pero lo eres; no dejaría a mi padre solo-

-Yo… es que, no le importo-dijo con la voz quebrada, no sabía si por el alcohol o por el llanto.

-¿de qué hablas? Eres muy importante para muchas personas-

-No para él, no para Steve; ya no después que… apareciera Bucky-dijo aumentando el llanto, el chico solo mencionó aquel nombre con duda-el soldado del invierno, aquel amigo perdido de Steve… o eso quería creer. Peter; Steve no me ama, solo fui un suplente de Bucky. Si tan solo-aumentó su llanto-si tan solo no me hubiera dado esperanzas, si me hubiera dicho que lo nuestro era solo un acostón ¿por qué no lo dijo?-miró directamente a su hijo no sanguíneo con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

En aquel momento las palabras se escapaban, no eran del todo necesarias pues poco a poco por estar embriagado en alcohol, y por el llanto quedó dormido en su hijo quien casi arrastrando lo había llevado a su habitación para que pudiera dormir.

.

El rubio no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, Hill y Romanoff lo habían traído de un lado a otro entre buques Rusos intrusos y piratas; pero al menos había estado con su querido amigo Bucky como en los viejos tiempos y eso le agradaba. Al salir del elevador de la torre de los vengadores lo primero que vio en el comedor fue a Peter terminando una tostada y un jugo de naranja mientras leía el periódico del día.

-Peter, es temprano aun para ir a la escuela ¿no te parece?-este no respondió, ni si quiera se inmutó por su presencia. Lo miró de reojo y volvió su vista al periódico.

-no llegaste a dormir-más que pregunta, eso había sido una afirmación. Steve se acercó a tomar una botella de agua del refrigerador.

-No, tuve misiones. Salvando al mundo-dijo esto último con una sonrisa lanzándole a Peter una manzana la cual atrapó con agilidad característica del hombre araña.

-¿Con Bucky?-Steve se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su amigo con ese tono de voz tan neutro, vacío y carente de sentimiento-Di en el clavo-susurró doblando el periódico pero arrugándolo un poco mientras tanto. Se levantó molesto dispuesto a salir pero fue retenido por la fuerte mano del soldado.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?-

-No lo sé, de Tony quizá. La verdad no escuché bien entre su llanto y sus gritos de "Steve"-dijo a punto de explotar-¿Quién es?

-Es… un amigo de la infancia-dijo soltando al chico quien tras relajar su cuerpo un segundo lo encaró-creí que había muerto hace décadas pero parece que no es asi-dijo mostrando una sonrisa tan pura que a Peter le dolió en el corazón.

-Así que después de 70 años viene y te busca creyendo que todo puede ser como antes, que pueden quererse ¡Sin que te pares a pensar en los sentimientos de Papá! ¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú? Tampoco has pensado en lo que yo siento-rugió el castaño.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-No me mientas, haz estado viéndote con él sin pensar en nuestros sentimientos ¡destruyes esta familia!-

-Estas diciendo incoherencias Peter, él y yo somos amigos nada más-Peter se mofó en su cara.

-¿y él lo sabe? ¿Bucky te considera solo su amigo? Por favor, no me hagas reír. ¿Crees que puedes venir fingiendo que todo está bien cuando lastimas así a Tony? ¡Eres mi padre al igual que él!-

-¡No somos de sangre!-

-¡Pero son como si lo fueran!-

-¡Tony y yo somos hombres, no podemos tener nada… No somos tus padres, sino tus tutores; no somos una familia!-regañó el rubio frunciendo el ceño al igual que Peter pero a diferencia del mayor, Peter sentía como sus lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Para mí lo somos-dijo con la voz quebrada, le dio la espalda-para mi éramos una familia-dijo tomando su mochila del suelo encaminándose al elevador-me voy a la escuela-sin si quiera mirarlo se fue de ahí.

El capitán no podía moverse, temblaba de impotencia recriminándose lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho. A su hijo.

-JARVIS, ¿Dónde está Tony?-preguntó.

-En su habitación, con cruda. El señor Parker le llevó algo de comer y para el dolor de cabeza; le recomiendo que se mantenga lejos por ahora que no se encuentra bien-dijo la voz de JARVIS dejándolo pensativo.

.

La pelirroja se preguntaba la razón de que Steve la invitara a una plaza pública a comer de forma tan precipitada, eso no era común de él pero lo dejó estar por un rato mientras tomaba una taza de café esperándolo. Entre la multitud lo pudo divisar y sonrió.

-Creí que querías descansar, después del ajetreo de ayer-dijo recibiéndolo.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo algunos problemas personales-

-Cap Cap, ¿tú con problemas personales? ¿Desde cuando tienes una vida?-dijo con burla Natasha dando un sorbo al café viendo lo decaído que estaba calló-Háblame-dijo intentando dar algo de apoyo.

-Pelee con Peter hoy en la mañana, dice que estoy lastimándolo a él y a Tony, que Bucky siente algo más que amistad, y yo… terminé diciendo algo que no quería-dijo cuando llegó la mesera pidiendo un expresso.

-Tendrá sus razones, es un adolescente pero sabe muy bien lo que pasa a su alrededor-miró directamente al capitán-hace días que no haz dormido en casa, eso es algo que le preocuparía a una esposa preocupona como Tony-dijo ella-si Banner hiciera algo así yo probablemente estaría igual que Tony-Steve la miró interrogante-piénsalo, ya casi no sales con Tony, casi no los ves por estar empeñado en hacer a Bucky recordar del todo-

-No creo, Tony no es de los que suele sentir celos. Está así desde la fiesta en honor a los Vengadores-

-Bucky fue a esa fiesta ¿verdad?-el capitán recibió su café y dándole un sorbo asintió-no crees que pudo haber un mal entendido entre ellos ¿o si?-

-lo dudo-

-Además, Tony es tu novio, no puedes esperar que no se preocupe por…-el rubio escupió el café por la sorpresa.

-¿No-Novio?-

-Claro, duermen juntos, viven juntos, salen juntos, tienen un hijo, solo les faltan los anillos y serían esposos-

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?! Somos hombres, no podemos…-

\- ¿en serio?-dijo entornando los ojos-Tony nunca ha tenido problema con el género, te ama y eso se nota ¿por qué no lo aceptas de forma simple?-Steve no sabía que responder, tenía razón pero ¿Cómo verían eso los demás?-si te preocupas por lo que piensen los demás no podrás ser feliz-dijo ella como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-Steve, tienes una familia, tienes amigos, tienes un hijo ¿piensas echar eso a perder por algo que se pensaba hace siete décadas?-

-No lo sé-

-No lo pienses mucho, porque si haces lo incorrecto ni Peter ni Tony te lo perdonarán, y yo tampoco-dijo terminando su café, sacando un par de dólares y dejándolos en la mesa para después irse.

-¿te vas?-

-tengo algo que hacer-dijo guiñándole el ojo-tengo una cita-

.

 _7:00 pm_ Si al menos esa Jaqueca sirviera de algo. Realmente había bebido más de la cuenta. Rogaría porque esa jaqueca le borrara la memoria, desde que Steve y él habían comenzado a tener algo especial para no sentir dolor en la cabeza y en el pecho. Fue a la cocina a tomar una garrafa de agua y empinársela bebiéndola a tragos pensando en aquella noche hace unos meses en la que había sentido su corazón detenerse.

 _._

 _FLASH BACK_

 _La noche era aún joven, teniendo a sus amigos alrededor no podría esperar nada más placentero. Pepper se divertía bailando en la pista con Happy y otros compañeros de la oficina, Natasha, Clint y Banner estaban en una esquina junto con Hill comiendo y bebiendo junto con el presidente con el que charlaban. Falcon, Thor, y Rody conversaban de igual forma escuchándose las carcajadas del dios del trueno por todo el lugar._

 _-¡Una foto señor Stark!-dijo un periodista cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la cintura posando frente a la cámara, era su querido rubio con el que tenía algo más planeado para esa noche._

 _-Sabía que no podías estar tan lejos de mí-dijo Tony_ _soberbia._

 _-necesito a mi guía del futuro, no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo Steve sonriente-hey Bucky-dijo sonriente viendo como un hombre de gran atractivo en traje sastre se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa pero cambió cuando pasó a ver a Tony y lo cerca que estaba de Steve._

 _-Steve-dijo con seriedad._

 _-él es Tony, vivo con el mientras cuidamos a un héroe joven; él es Buchanan Barnes, conocido como el soldado del invierno-presentó Steve._

 _-Encantado, me contaron como le pateaste el trasero a este sujeto-dijo señalando a Steve quien hizo un puchero en desacuerdo pero el azabache no se rió ni un poco. Se estrecharon las manos, Tony sintiendo como casi le rompía la mano-tienes una mano fuerte._

 _-me lo han dicho-_

 _-¿pero qu- su expresión cambió cuando vio a Peter en el balcón del lugar junto con un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza de altura y en un traje rojo sumamente entallado-ese maldito-dijo Steve acercándose al balcón a paso veloz desconfiado del mercenario que en ese momento estaba tomando las manos de Peter._

 _-suele ser sobreprotector con nuestro hijo-dijo Tony con burla viendo como Steve estaba a punto de golpearlo y Deadpool se movía nervioso retrocediendo pero sin dejar de lanzarle besos descarados al castaño que se veía por demás ruborizado._

 _-No es su hijo-dijo altanero haciendo molestar un poco a Tony._

 _-No del todo, pero lo es-_

 _-Eres hijo de Howard Stark ¿no?-_

 _-en efecto-dijo sin interés mirándolo altivo-Tú conoces a Steve desde hace mucho ¿ah Cyborg?-_

 _-Sí, desde niños; te dejo algo claro, no renunciaré a él-_

 _-en eso estoy de acuerdo, nadie renunciaría a él y más si se preocupa por un buen amigo como tú-dijo recalcando la palabra "amigo"._

 _-no me refiero a eso-dijo molesto-por si no te has dado cuenta, tu siempre has sido un suplente mío, y ahora que estoy aquí Steve comenzará a distanciarse y te olvidará al cabo del tiempo-_

 _-claro, claro, como digas-dijo con burla-sigue soñando ciborg-paleta-dijo sonriente y campante caminando hacia el balcón. SI bien en ese momento no le había tomado importancia, tiempo después vio el empeño que tenía SU rubio en regresarle todos sus recuerdos al pelinegro, lo cual lo ponía ansioso._

 _Comenzó a llegar tarde y a días no llegaba a dormir; ya no lo besaba, no lo abrazaba, ya no era nada de él. Ver que lo que había dicho Barnes era de alguna forma cierto, comenzó a doler._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

.

Quedó recargado en la estufa con la garrafa en la mano pensando; hasta que escuchó el elevador salió de la cocían con algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido para las armaduras que quería contarle a Peter; grande fue su sorpresa al ver entrar a Steve quien se quedó mirándole.

-¡Ah! ¿Olvidaste algo? ¿Nat necesita algo?-dijo sin prestarle mayor atención mientras iba a sentarse a la sala.

-No, no tendré misiones en un tiempo-dijo acercándose al sofá para sentarse al lado de Tony-Necesitaba estar cerca tuyo-dijo mirando a Tony quien lo miraba interrogante, pero con emoción explicita en sus ojos.

-bien-dijo simplemente.

-Peter me dijo que te embriagaste ayer, ¿por qué?-dijo con tristeza pensando en Tony cayendo de borracho y llorando amargamente por él.

-hace mucho que no bebía, solo quise hacerlo-dijo bebiendo de la garrafa cuando Steve tomó su rostro con rapidez haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-no me mientas Tony-sus orbes lo miraron con aquella intensidad de mares azules que lo hipnotizaban, pero que en ese momento lo herían como dagas en el pecho. Una muda lagrima es capó de su ojo para después lanzarse al pecho del rubio aferrándose con fuerza.

-Te extrañaba, hace mucho que no te sentía que creí que…-Quedó mirando al suelo aun aferrándose al capitán quien escuchando aquella vocecilla que le decía que todo era su culpa tomó delicadamente del rostro a Tony para besarlo saboreando sus labios, aquellos que hace tanto no probaba. Palpando por sobre la ropa aquel cuerpo que hace tanto extrañaba sin haberse dado cuenta.

-Perdóname, lo siento mucho-dijo aun contra sus labios para volverlos a besar aumentando los movimientos de esta sobre los de Tony, quien se retorcía gustoso en sus brazos cayendo de espaldas al sofá pasando sus brazos por los hombros del soldado.

Sin hacerse esperar más, Steve comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la gastada playera del castaño trazando círculos sobre su abdomen con sus pulgares escuchando aquellos quejidos ahogados de Tony quien temiendo que todo fuese una ilusión lo estrechó más a él.

Prácticamente le arrancó la playera pasando sus dedos a sus tetillas con las que jugueteó mientras se tomaba su tiempo entre los ronroneos de Tony que lograba ahogar con aquellos voraces besos. Separándose de sus labios ahora hinchados, rojos y húmedos pasó a besar su barbilla, su mejilla, su cuello y teniendo frente lo que quería en ese momento. Succionó aquellos ya erectos botones rosados en su pecho.

-Ah-… Ahm Steve-Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que le gustaba oír su nombre salir de esa ronca y sobreexcitada voz que era la de aquel presumido, ególatra y narcisista castaño.

Lo abrazo sosteniéndolo del torso para tener mejor alcance comenzando a bajar una mano hasta sus pantalones deportivos metiendo una mano por debajo de estos al igual que de los bóxeres notando la excitada erección del hombre que anhelaba ser atendida por él. Comenzó a masajear los muslos con los testículos sintiendo como temblaba bajo él; no tardó en llegar a su erección bombeándola mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y pecho con la mayor delicadeza que sorprendió a Tony; pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ido como para prestar atención a nimiedades.

-¡Ah! ¡Es-Espera… me voy… a…!-tras la frenética mano de Steve moviéndose constantemente en el pene de Tony, sintió como se corría en la mano del ojiazul con el que conectó miradas sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblando tras las sensaciones post orgásmicas.

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?-dijo con un tono de picardía al cual Tony solo pudo asentir.

Ya en la habitación colocó delicadamente en la cama a Tony que seguía atónito por su actitud tan suave, lo besó mientras le quitaba la playera y desabrochaba los pantalones de su pareja con urgencia, pero Steve no tenía prisa; quería compensarlo, quería demostrarle que era importante para él, que era más que un simple compañero de cama, que eran más que eso.

-mhhm…-Exclamó Tony sintiendo una intrusión en su entrada; Steve estaba masajeando su pene mientras introducía un dedo en él para dilatarlo antes de entrar-Basta…-dijo quitando su mano mientras giraban dejando al capitán debajo de él.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te estas tardando demasiado capi-paleta-dijo arrancándole los pantalones e inclinándose hasta su erección dejando al rubio con una expresión atónita. Lo metió en su boca moviendo su lengua alrededor de su glande con hambre engullendo la mayoría de este en su boca mientras movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡mh… Tony, mm..!-intentaba pronunciar aferrando sus dedos a la enmarañada cabellera oscura de su pareja-¡ah! Eres muy bueno…-Notando el momento próximo a correrse lo sacó de su boca para ponerse a horcadas sobre él dirigiendo su más que despierta erección a su entrada-¿por qué tan ansioso?-dijo con la respiración agitada.

-No te he visto en mucho tiempo, solo tú me puedes satisfacer; solo quiero hacer esto contigo, te extrañaba demasiado-dijo con un tono suplicante cayendo de sentón sobre la erección del rubio escuchándose el largo gemido de ambos intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación pero: siendo pareja del capitán américa, y siendo pareja de Anthony Stark eso sería imposible.

Steve comenzó a guiarlo marcando un ritmo haciendo que Tony comenzara a penetrarse cada vez más rápido sintiéndose la habitación ardiendo, con solo sus gemidos rebotando en las paredes.

-¡Ah! Steve… te amo-dijo recargando sus manos en su fuerte y marcado pecho mientras seguía moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo mordiendo su labio casi hasta sangrar para evitar la salida de esos vergonzosos sonidos.

Entreabriendo los ojos, el rubio pudo divisar a su castaño con las mejillas teñidas de un brillante escarlata además del cabello revuelto en sudor de ambos que se pegaba a su frente.

-Tony…-se sentó haciendo que el castaño se aferrara a su cuello para no caer besando sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos-te amo tanto, ¡ah! También eres el único… para mí-dijo con dificultad sintiendo como tocaba aquella parte sensible dentro del castaño que lo hizo gritar aún más, se mantuvo abrazado al cuello de Steve que le susurraba esas mismas palabras al oído.

-Ya no puedo más…-bastó una estocada de Steve para que ambos terminaran gritando con las voces roncas el nombre de su pareja respirando agitados, abrazados y tratando de regular su respiración.

Cayeron rendidos sobre las blancas sabanas abrazados, dispuestos a descansar. Cuando Tony cerraba los ojos sintió aquel delicado beso de su rubio en la frente que lo hizo sonreír besando el pecho del soldado para caer ambos dormidos.

.

-Claro, tenías que seguirme hasta mi casa-

-casi te matan ayer Pete, no quiero que salgas herido. Como buen novio debo llevarte seguro a casa-dijo el de traje rojo saliendo del elevador junto con el castaño quien se veía irritado.

-no necesito tu…-viendo la ropa tirada de Tony en la sala pudo guiar su vista por un camino de ropa que seguía por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres-no es en serio-dijo volviendo la vista al sillón-no me volveré a sentar ahí jamás-dijo.

-Parece que tus papis se divirtieron-dijo. Peter dejó su mochila en el suelo caminando por el pasillo a su cuarto sintiendo dos largos brazos que lo rodeaban-¿seguimos su ejemplo?-dijo con picardía.

Un sonoro golpe retumbó en toda la torre de los vengadores.

-NO ME TOQUES, IDIOTA-

 **Sé que algún día escribiré un fic que no tenga lemon, algún día… pero hoy no xD ¡porque sé que ustedes lo desean!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic y que no les haya parecido tedioso o cliché; aunque lo es. Los leo en mi próximo trabajillo. Los y las adoro!**

 **Ciao.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
